


A secret kiss

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [55]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Pining John, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Relationship, Scars, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock falls asleep with wet clothes...





	A secret kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

One night, after an hard case that left them exhausted, Sherlock uncustomarily falls asleep on the sofa.

“Sherlock…” John, a little less tired as he actually slept the night before, tried to wake up his friend. “It was raining, you can't sleep in your clothes, you’ll catch a cold… I’m leaving for my place and I don’t want you to sleep like that…”

The only response was a grunt that clearly sound like a ‘fuck off’. With a deep sight, John removes the coat of the sleeping detective and put it away. Wanting his friend to have a nice long rest for once, he removes his shoes and his blazer. Looking at the man, a surge of something that strangely resembles love spreads in his chestt.

Before he goes, he decides to at least open the buttons of his cuffs and take out his shirt from his trousers… His hands, on their own accord, didn’t resist the urge of touching the smooth skin of… _What!_ Removing his hands from under the shirt quickly, John pushes the soft cotton up a little… _Oh My God… What did they do to you?_ Pulling unconsciously the shirt in place, John place a soft kiss on Sherlock shoulder blade.

_Until he talks to me about this… he can never know that I’ve seen his back…_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
